


Stories To Tell

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, references to castration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alari knows that people forget things - even important things - when they don't have something to remind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories To Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Alari, on the stories spread about her  
> Prompt: Forget  
> Alternate Universe: Gaearon Rhûnen/Flame of Durin

Alari knows that people forget things - even important things - when they don't have something to remind them. So she makes sure they have stories to tell each other so they never do forget that she wants nothing to do with their courting games, nothing to do with their desire for another in their bed after a battle. That she's perfectly happy without a husband, a partner, a lover.

She didn't actually castrate a man, though she'd been tempted - and both Dwalin and Vorkha had cheerfully offered to hold the idiot down while she said so, in the hearing of the man. Her response had made him turn paler than milk, and flee without saying a word, both from her office and from the company.

Really, if a man can't stand to hear her say if she can castrate a bull on her own, she shouldn't need help with a _man_ , then he's probably too dishwater to last in a mercenary company like Dwalin's.

**Author's Note:**

> Alari is an aromantic asexual, without having those words to describe it. Dwalin, being in love with and desiring someone who is of a similar mind, if not as unresponsive or unwilling as Alari, has a better chance than most to recognize it from the outside. Vorkha is a good captain and both is willing to follow his War-Master's example, and is very protective of a good officer like Alari (she's the quartermistress). I suspect that coming out as an offer to assist in violence has more to do with them being mercenaries, though, than them being dwarves.


End file.
